itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daeron Targaryen
Daeron Targaryen '''is the fourth and final son of King Aemon Targaryen and Queen Saera Celtigar. The only son of Aemon to hold no lands, Daeron is wed to his eldest brothers, King Viserys III Targaryen, daughter Jaehaera Targaryen. Together the two have three children, Aenar Targaryen, twins Maelor and Vaella Targaryen, and a daughter Rhaena Targaryen. As well as a bastard, Ayrmidion Waters, who serves as his serving boy. Appearance Daeron stands tall, just above six feet and wears his platinum hair just past his shoulders. His usual clothing made up of the blacks and reds of House Targaryen and a pair of sullen indigo eyes to match, Daeron is unmistakably a dragon. History Youth Born a fourth son to King Aemon I Targaryen and Queen Saera Celtigar, Daeron Targaryen knew from a young age he would likely never sit on the throne himself. Succession dictates eldest son and his spawn, then second eldest and his, and so on. Daeron, still wanting a piece of the power pie, would worm his way into the Small Council chambers in other ways. As a boy, Daeron would always shadow his eldest and second eldest brother, Aegor. The two were inseparable, with only four years between them. So much so, the two were squired to Viserys himself in their early years. After Aegor was knighted, Viserys passed Daeron over to his younger brother, giving the two brothers more time together. While the eldest son of King Aemon would taught him manners and what it meant to be a knight, Aegor would teach him the arts of warcraft, But, it was the War of the Shadow that brought about Daeron’s first real lesson in war. War of the Shadow Baelon Targaryen, The Spurned Dragon, rose in rebellion after taming the last dragon; Drogon. At the time, Daeron was but four-and-ten; a flowering squire for Aegor. Aegor, eight-and-ten, was at first conflicted. He had mentored for Baelon and was trained in the yards by him. But Daeron was the voice of reason and showed Aegor there was no good to come out of supporting Baelon. In the only battle between the Crown and Rebel forces, Aegor was taken with Viserys and Aemon to meet with the traitor in battle while Daeron was commanded to stay back. At the time, Daeron was enraged, his lust for renown unrelentless. With his senses absent, Daeron disobeyed his own father, the King, and joined the host his elder brother Aegor led against Baelon. His brother, knowing of his presence, opted to keep it from Aemon and Viserys. One of the first skirmishes of the day saw Daeron take his first injury at war. While side by side with his brother Aegor, Daeron looked up in time to see an arrow whizzing down aligned perfectly with Aegor. Quickly, Daeron jumped up, pushing Aegor out of the way in time for the arrow to graze his shoulder, opening flesh to the morning air. In between battles, a maester had tended to his wound when Aegor found him in his tent. It was there he was knighted by his brother for the courageous act. The scar is there to this day; an everyday reminder of how he came to his knighthood. During the final battle, despite the advice of the maester, Daeron joined his brothers host again. Together the two rode into battle, Daeron opting to stay back as to not draw too much attention in case Viserys or Aemon caught a glimpse. Staying back, however, would be a mistake. From the middle of the host, he spotted Aegor riding down and slaying many notable rebels, one being Lucias Blackflower. Even though Daeron slew many hedge knights and vagabonds alike, he knew the only deaths that would matter were those at the hand of his brothers. It was at that moment Daeron knew he would never be as renowned or as great of a fighter as Aegor, always in the shadow of his siblings. Post-War Life Instead of returning to King’s Landing with the rest of his family following the war, Daeron instead opted to travel to Harrenhal where he served his cousin, Draeghar. For the next eight years, Daeron learned and assisted his cousin and his council in the restoration and running of Harrenhal to the best of his abilities. It was there he learned the art of administration, shadowing his uncle in his daily duties, only leaving the lands of Harrenhal to attend the funeral of his father and the celebrations that followed the coronation of his brother Viserys. After the dawn of 358 AC, Daeron was summoned back to King’s Landing to wed Jaehaera, his eldest brother’s daughter, the only child of the King. It came to no surprise though, as the two had been betrothed for years. Council Years The two wed in the early moons of 358 AC. Daeron never returned to Harrenhal, but applied what he learned and was assigned to manage the Red Keep. The next year, Viserys named Daeron his Hand of the King. Whether it was out of guilt that Daeron had no lands besides a claim to the throne, or if he had ulterior motives, it was unknown. After the untimely death of the previous Hand, Daeron took the position within the blink of an eye. For little under a decade he served the realm and his brother faithfully, learning much and more. In the years Daeron served as Hand, he came to have three children with his wife Jaehaera; Aenar, the eldest son born 9 moons after their wedding, in 358 AC, and twins Maelor and Vaella, born in 366 AC. One of the topics that took to him best was the art of espionage. To have power was one thing, but to have power over others through secrets was a completely separate game. Daeron built on this interest over the decade he served as Hand, working with the Master of Whisperers to keep any would be rabble under wraps. Paired with the Master of Whisperers, Daeron became attuned to investigations. He found that solving mysteries, kidnappings, murders, anything that took effort, rewarded him with such satisfaction that he continued on this path. Soon, he knew as much, if not more than the Master of Whisperers. Using what he learned of others, sabotage became nothing more than an afterthought when dealing with investigations. Be it planting evidence to solve an unsolvable case, forging letters to implicate enemies of the realm in kidnappings or even simply causing a disruption in the square to apprehend a rather boisterous crier. Daeron became addicted to these arts. He was by his brothers side in 363 AC when the Seven Banners entered the Throne Room, demanding their promises made by the late King Aemon be fulfilled. He watched, silent, as the hands of one man, ears of another and tongue of another were taken for their insolence. Later that night arguments could be heard echoing throughout the Red Keep. It was then did their relationship begin to strain. Daeron tried to be the voice of reason with Viserys, but the King wanted nothing to do with it. His relationship would begin to strain with Viserys from therein. War of the Seven Banners Then came the War of the Seven Banners. The first year of the war saw Daeron sit regent over the realm as his brothers took the fight to Essos. After close to a year and a half of battles, King Viserys had failed to take any noticeable ground, the Tyroshi able to fight back harder than they had expected. It was then when Daeron was called to command a host. Before he left, he named Arthur Redwyne regent and planted a child in his wife, unknown to be twins at the time, though he would find out upon his return many years later. The Fourth Landing Daeron took part in what they call “Viserys’ Fourth Landing” in an attempt to take the harbors and ports of Myr, to capture the harbor with what vessels were remaining and to cut off trade to the city. He was successful, giving the crown a vital victory over the Essosi. The Battle of Myr Harbor, or so it would be called, was a bloody one, allowing Daeron to claim countless lives, most on land taking the harbors themselves. The gates to the city were closed and reinforced, only allowing Daeron and his men to hold the ports. For two years they would stay there, seeing their supplies and tenacity hit an all time low. Still, the Myrish held their ground, and still Daeron held the ports and harbors. Eventually, the city gave in after their supplies ran out. For months, Daeron spearheaded the occupation of Myr and ran the city with the assistance of his men and the previous rulers, to an extent. During the occupation, Daeron took a lover, Lyra. The Prince's Kidnapping Daeron, relieved that he had to no longer sit in place for another year, set sail from Myr after a peace was brokered between the warring factions. He had sent Lyra back to King’s Landing on a separate ship and returned the city to its rightful rulers. However, he would not return home just then. A storm had thrown his ship off course just off the coast of one of the Stepstones. With none of the fleet that accompanied him in sight, he was a sitting duck. Within the day, his ship was boarded and a fight ensued that lasted for almost an hour. In the end, the pirates prevailed, taking Daeron hostage. Prince Daeron was on the sea for what seemed like years, decades. Confined to his room, only receiving bread and water every day at midday, he had no sense of time other than the daily *meals*, if you can even call them that. Once the ship had been anchored, his door opened fully. A man, with a width thrice the size of Daeron’s, garbed in a gaudy tunic and unmistakable for some Tyroshi, entered the room speaking in some foreign tongue Daeron had no comprehension of. Two men entered, forcing the Prince up and to the deck. After a few seconds of blinding light, he saw it; Maegor’s Holdfast atop Aegon’s High Hill. What he did not see, however, was the greyscale that had been spreading slowly on his leg. The pirates that meant to ransom him gave the Prince something they could not receive recompense other than death for. The Prince's Return They paraded the limping Prince into the throne room and demanded payment. Daeron spoke up, telling the King of his leg. Afterwards, the pirates were given their ransom in gold, yes. Molten gold was poured onto their chests, eating through their skin and devouring their organs. What they expected to happen, Daeron would never know. The Grand Maester and other healers and maesters attempted to heal his leg, but to no avail for moons upon moons. The scales spread across his feet and up his leg, turning it into stone. Thankfully, after many maesters attempted and failed to heal his leg, one man was successful, stopping the scales on his upper thigh. On the inside, however, the greyscale turned his entire foot below his knee into stone. While the Prince still had some motion in his leg, he could not walk unassisted. Over the next year, Daeron learned to walk with a cane, using it to balance and eventually adapting it to include a hidden blade. The Crippled Dragon The Prince picked up where he left off, although not as Hand. Viserys had taken the title from him after he had been taken hostage, fearing the realm would be without a Hand, and gave it to Arthur Redwyne. As it would any man, this infuriated Daeron. He had no doubt it had to do with his actions following the Seven Banners’ dismemberment in the Throne Room. Brushing it off, wanting to avoid any further confrontation, he attempted to reach his old contacts once again, but he came to find out that his wife Jaehaera had entered the game, weaving a rather vicious web of her own. While Daeron was absent, Jaehaera grew claws of her own and gained a lover. Dangling Daeron’s bastard and lover and her own lover, Daeron reluctantly agreed to work side by side with his wife. If word were to spread of Jae’s affair, the reputation of the Prince would be on the line and he could not lose what he had worked so hard to build. After a few years of working with his wife and brother while feeding the King and Small Council information that led to a myriad of arrests, as well as stopping a potential rebellion, he was named Master of Whisperers and finally returned to his seat on the council where he sits to this day. His daugher Rhaena was born to Jae, but the parentage is called into question. Although the two do not have the healthiest of marriages, their marriage is one of power. Together, the two make a force that cannot be reckoned with. Together, Daeron and Jaehaera created a web in King’s Landing that caught even the smallest of secrets. Recent Events In recent years, the health of his eldest brother Viserys had been called into question. Only in the prior weeks, though, had the King taken a turn for the worse. With only weeks left to live, the King would leave a succession crisis after fathering a son, Aenys, from a war bride he brought home following the War of the Seven Banners. Decisions would have to be made in the following weeks, and Daeron intended to be in the shadows, watching and listening to every corner of King’s Landing. Daeron would be awaiting for the opportune time to strike, to take what power he could. Be it through his own claim, his eldest son, who had one of the strongest claims on the throne, or through his nephew Aenys as his regent, Daeron, a fourth son, would try his damnedest to come out on top. A tournament was to be held in Oldtown, but Daeron opted out and instead would remain in King's Landing along with his duties as Master of Whisperers. But because the Prince is not present means nothing, as he has eyes and ears everywhere. Timeline * '''335 AC, Ninth Moon: Daeron is born to Aemon and Saera. * 345 AC: Squired to his eldest brother, Viserys. * 349 AC: The War of the Shadow begins. Daeron persuades Aegor to not go off and support Baelon and instead fight for the Crown. Daeron takes an arrow in the shoulder for his brother, which in turn Aegor knights him. * 350 AC: Arrives at Harrenhal to squire for his uncle Maekar. Assists with the daily runnings and restoration of the massive keep. * 352 AC: Leaves Harrenhal to attend his father’s funeral and his brothers coronation. Returns to Harrenhal the same year. * 358 AC, First Moon: Leaves Harrenhal for the final time to wed his niece Jaehaera, Viserys’ only child. * 358 AC, Third Moon: Daeron weds Jaehaera. Viserys gives Daeron an administrative position in the Red Keep. * 358 AC, Eleventh Moon: Daeron’s son Aenar is born. * 359 AC: Realizing his potential, Viserys names Daeron ‘Hand of the King’. * 364 AC, Fifth Moon: The War of the Seven Banners officially begins. Daeron is named Regent as Viserys and his brothers depart to wage war against the Essosi. * 365 AC, Second Moon: Daeron is called in to war after Viserys calls in a second wave of soldiers. * 365 AC, Sixth Moon: Daeron lays siege to Myr. * 365 AC, Eighth Moon: Twins Maelor and Vaella are born. * 368 AC: Myr finally gives in after years of diminishing supplies. Daeron oversees the occupation of the city until a peace is drafted. * 368 AC, Sixth Moon: Daeron sends his pregnant lover to King’s Landing on a separate ship to serve in the kitchens under a guise. Returning home, Daeron is thrown off course and ambushed by pirates. He ends up being taken hostage by the Tyroshi corsaires. * 369 AC, Second Moon: Daeron is returned to King’s Landing by the pirates who expected a ransom but got death instead. * 369 AC, Third Moon: Ayrmidion Waters, Daeron’s bastard, is born to Lyra of Myr. * 369 AC, Seventh Moon: Catches wind of a potential rebellion, looks into it further. * 369 AC, Tenth Moon: Discovers Essosi money trickling in to finance riots and attacks in King’s Landing. Informs the Small Council of said plot. * 370 AC, Second Moon: After months of investigation and working with his brother Aegor, the newly appointed Master of Laws, a wave of arrests are made after several witnesses claimed men were attempting to incite a riot. * 370 AC, Eighth Moon: Daeron and Aegor arrest the ringleader just outside the alchemist guild of King’s Landing, attempting to purchase wildfire. * 371 AC: Daeron is named Master of Whisperers. His daughter Rhaena is born. * 380 AC: With the upcoming tournament, Daeron continues his duties in King's Landing while keeping eyes and ears on the festivities in the Reach. Immediate Family * Prince Daeron Targaryen (b. 335 AC) * m. Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) ** Aenar Targaryen (b. 358 AC) ** Maelor Targaryen (b. 366 AC) ** Vaella Targaryen (b. 366 AC) ** Rhaena Targaryen (b. 373 AC) * Lyra of Myr (b. 350 AC) ** Ayrmidion Waters (b. 369 AC) Family * King Aemon I Targaryen (307-352 AC) * m. Queen Saera Celtigar (3XX-3XX AC) ** King Viserys III Targaryen (b. 327 AC) ** m. Queen Ashara Martell (3XX-3XX AC) *** Princess Jaehara Targaryen (b. 343 AC) ** m. Queen Myrisa Rogare (b. 3XX AC) *** Prince Aenys Targaryen (b. 374 AC) ** Prince Aegor Targaryen (b. 331 AC) ** m. Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336 AC) *** Line of House Targaryen of Dragonstone ** Prince Baelor Targaryen (b. 333 AC) ** m. Princess Daena Targaryen (b. 329 AC) *** Line of House Targaryen of Summerhall ** Prince Daeron Targaryen (b. 335 AC) ** m. Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) *** Aenar Targaryen (b. 358 AC) *** Aelor Targaryen (b. 366 AC) *** Aelora Targaryen (b. 366 AC) *** Ayrmidion Rivers (b. 369 AC) (Bastard born of Lyra) ** Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336 AC) Household Members * Ayrmidion Waters Bastard Son and Serving Boy References Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander